


Clockwork

by billystar



Series: Time. [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s mum had died when he was only ten leaving a hole in his heart and his childhood home. Slowly after that Eren had become isolated to the outside world, leaving his adopted sister Mikasa and childhood friend Armin to trail behind him. Until his routine was interrupted and someone stole his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Eren is 17 meaning he's in - what we English call - college which is basically an equivalent to high school I believe, just to clear that up. 
> 
> Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean and the rest of 104th all go to the same college where Hanji works in the infirmary.  
>  
> 
> Levi is 25 and works as a manager from some big company with Erwin as his boss and Petra as his assistant.  
>  
> 
> P.S. I haven't tagged it as underage because in the UK when you reach 16 you're legal!
> 
> P.P.S. _Italics are thoughts_
> 
> P.P.P.S 'Apostrophes like so mean that it's writing or a text'
> 
> P.P.P.P.S. I'll start a tag for this okay, it'll be 'fic: clockwork' if anyone does want to post anything (Not likely). I can smell the unpopularity from behind my computer screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I thought emotionally traumatized Eren would be a good idea but idek. If I don't give up on this I might not post regularly as I just started year 11 ahhhhhh!

From 6 o’clock every evening Eren sat by a large bay window at the front of his house, wrapped in a blanket, clutching a mug of hot tea and staring off into the distance. This had become a routine for him and he would sit there for hours on end leaving his tea to turn cold. Armin and Mikasa had no clue as to why Eren did this and neither did Eren himself, or at least he wasn't willing to face up to the reason why. Deep down he knew he was waiting for his abusive, alcoholic father to return. Waiting for a lost cause. Just waiting.

Like clockwork, Eren returned from college, worked on his assignments with a sense of determination and then began his usual routine.

Grab a mug.  
Turn on the kettle.  
Grab a tea bag.  
Fill mug.  
Stir.  
Grab Blanket.

He drifted his way upstairs and perched on window seat by his usual window he stared at the pattern the falling rain was making on the window; it was comforting watching the water droplets race their way to the bottom. His routine of staring out of the window and letting his thoughts drift was intersected by the sight of a short, pale man striding past the house at precisely 7:09pm. It was an interruption. A change in his routine. One Eren did not enjoy.

Mikasa heard a smashing sound followed by a multiple thumps above her head, with Eren being the only one in the house apart from her she knew it wasn't positive. Eren was quiet and reserved, he was generally as silent as a mouse which made Mikasa jump and race up the stairs at the sound. Eren’s favorite mug was lying on the floor in pieces - tea everywhere – there were holes in the wall, patches of drying blood in them and dust floating around. Eren was nowhere in sight.

She rushed from room to room trying to discover where her brother had gone only to hear whimpers coming from their parent’s old closet. She slid open the door to see Eren cowering in the corner hugging a blanket close to his chest, Mikasa stepped inside with the teen and sat next to him grabbing his hand. The boy found the company soothing and his heavy sobs soon turned into hitched breathing. They remained hand in hand for an hour until Eren fell asleep on his sister’s shoulder and she decided it would be best for him to be in the comfort of his own room when he woke up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day 6 o’clock rolled around and the routine started again.

Grab a mug.  
Turn on the kettle.  
Grab a tea bag.  
Fill mug.  
Stir.  
Grab Blanket.

He wandered upstairs again and to his usual place and stared out the window, this time admiring the warm glow the sun gave off as it descended throughout the sky. As the evening continued and Eren was starting to relax after yesterdays ‘episode’ the short, pale man strode past again at precisely 7:09pm. This time Eren let out a rage infused shout and threw his mug on the floor causing the man to turn and glance up at the window with a confused look on his face. Eren jumped up from his seat and made his way down the stairs treading on pieces of clay causing his feet too become bloody and excruciatingly painful. Just as his hand reached out to open the front door Mikasa managed to grab his arms and get him in a headlock before he could react.

"LET ME GO NOW! HE’S INTERRUPTING IT, I’M GOING TO KILL HIM.” The boy screeched.

“Eren calm down. Who are you talking about? Interrupting what? Tell me?”

Eren continued to thrash about trying to escape Mikasa’s grip and avoiding her questions until he became too tired to move and collapsed in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah idek.  
> Shitty so far right?  
> I have no clue where this is going so help and ideas would be appreciated!  
> My tumblr is totorosneighbour.tumblr.com so if you have any questions etc feel free to ask away!


	2. Handwritten notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,  
> this turned into fluff pretty quickly.  
> Also the text in apostrophes, if you hadn't noticed, is their writing okay.

Every day the short pale man walked past the house and everyday he heard screams and shouts coming from it. The only times he could get a glimpse of the perpetrator was when he looked up at the large bay window and there was always a boy with blue-green eyes and messy brown hair sitting there comfortably until he walked past and as soon as the boys eyes laid upon the short man he flew into a fit of rage.

I should introduce the said 'short man'. His name is Levi, he has raven black hair, pale grey eyes and as the nickname states he is rather short. He travels past Eren's house on his way home from work, following his own personal routine.

As he makes his way home from the boring office job that stretches his hours till 7 o'clock every evening he walks past the house of the unknown boy with the blue-green eyes but he isn't met with shouting and screaming like he has been for the past month. An eerie silence surrounds him as he turns to look up at the window, the boy is there but he is just glaring at Levi with a look that means murder. And so Levi carries on with his journey home not letting his thoughts get taken over by those entrancing eyes.

What happens that night slowly turns into a routine much like the shouting had and Levi just accepted it. Every time he walked past he turned and looked meeting the boys glare and every evening the glare softened; eventually turning into a warm smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a month or so had passed it was winter and snow was rapidly falling covering the city in a white blanket. Levi and Eren continued their new routines of locking eyes at precisely 7:09pm until something happened.  
As Levi was following his usually route he was passing the familiar house when he noticed a package on the pavement. Curiosity welled up and got the better of him making him inspect the package closer. He noticed something written on the side.

'To the short guy with black hair who looks up at me every day.'

Upon reading this he scowled at the fact that he was called short but then he saw the boy sitting by the window looking at him expectantly and he began unwrapping the package. Inside was a soft, grey, woollen scarf with an emblem of two overlapping wings on the end. As he unfolded the scarf a note fell out.

'Every night you walked past you looked quite chilly and when I spotted this I thought of you. The colour matches your eyes.'

He looked up at the boy who was grinning madly and Levi for once in his life let a small smile grow on his face. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and wrote his own note in the snow.

'Thank you for that. It's lovely.'

After a small wave to the boy he continued on with his walk home the smile still lingering on his face. He grabbed the ends of the scarf and held them tightly and joy surged through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was pretty cute though omfg.  
> hit me up at totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


	3. It suits you.

It was Christmas day and everything was covered in a thick layer of snow, the kind that you can just fall into because it's soft as a pillow. Eren and Mikasa were sitting inside on the couch next to each other, wrapped up in endless blankets to preserve heat. Out of nowhere Eren bounced up grabbed Mikasa by the hand and ran outside to play in the snow like they did when they were children. After a dozen snow angels and multiple snowballs fights Mikasa went back inside to get Christmas dinner ready; she was prone to being a perfectionist when Armin came round for dinner and she wanted everything ready for when he arrived. She was surprised by Eren's growing need to interact with her and Armin as of late, it started after that one 'episode' and she was glad that he was beginning to open up again after 7 years of almost complete silence. 

Eren remained sitting outside in the snow, remembering that his mobile and earphones were in his pocket he plugged them in and starting to hum along to whatever tune he had put on. He laid back in the snow and closed his eyes with a content sigh thinking about what a great day it was going to be when something nudged at his leg. When he ignored it, whatever it was just nudged harder; Eren sat up and opened his eyes to see short man - still wearing the scarf Eren had given him - in front of him holding a box with a neatly tied red bow.

"Oh-Uh-Hi-Uh..." Eren managed to stutter out.

"Tch, stupid brat. I got you something seeing as it's Christmas and you gave me the scarf." He tugged at it to show him.

Eren's eyes widened at the use of the word brat then by looking at the man’s eyes he could tell it wasn't meant maliciously as there was no sign of anger or hate showing in the grey orbs. He then shyly took the box from the shorter man.

"Oh-Uh-Um-Thank you I guess." Taking a breath in to calm himself, he continued "Uh- what is it?”

"Open it and you'll find out kid." Levi shook his head but a small smile had appeared on his face.

Eren neatly undid the bow trying not to ruin it and lifted the lid of the box, inside was a scarf quite alike to the one he had given Levi but instead it was a blue-green that matched the colour of his eyes. Levi had even taken the time to embroider the special wing logo onto the end of the scarf. When he went to pick up the scarf a note fell out.

'Every night you were wrapped in that blanket you looked quite chilly and when I spotted this I thought of you. The colour matches your eyes.'

The note was almost exactly identical to the one he had written Levi a few weeks ago, a huge grin spread across Eren's face and he launched himself at the shorter man giving him a hug.

"Thank you so much um- um-"

"Levi, my name's Levi."

"I'm Eren, uh nice too meet you finally."

And with that they sat in comfortable silence in the snow with their almost matching scarves and almost matching smiles.

"Eren!" Mikasa called out into the front garden, "I'm gonna need your help with the food soon!"

"Okay Mikasa! I'll be with you in a minute!" Eren called back.

"Sorry I gotta go now but thank you for the scarf Levi." Again Eren gave the shorter man a hug and smiled.

"No problem kid, it suits you." After that Levi gave Eren and small wave and walked away leaving the brunette standing there grinning like a fool.

"Eren hurry up! I need you here now!"

"Uh sorry Mikasa! I'll be right there!" He gathered the box, the bow and the note before running inside to help out Mikasa.

As he stumbled into the living room he placed the box down and noticed some small writing on the back of the note.

'Text me or something. - Levi'

And his number right below, Eren's grin was illuminating the room at this point. Levi, the man who had interrupted his routine, stared at him and became extremely intriguing to the teen had given him his number. It was overwhelming how much happiness was radiating off of Eren.

"Eren! Hurry the fuck up! Everything is going to burn if you don't get your ass here right now!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Armin had arrived the food was spread across the table, it was a feast fit for a king rather that 3 college students. Throughout the rest of the day Eren couldn't stop smiling and clutching at the scarf around his neck even during the terrible movie marathon being shown on tv.

"Eren." Mikasa said quietly before turning to him.

"Hm?"

"Why can't you stop grinning and where did that scarf come from?"

Blushing furiously Eren hid his face in the scarf and with his voice muffled he explained what happened. He hadn't spoken this much since he was 10 years old.

'Hey Levi, it's me Eren. Merry Christmas. X'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judge me and my lack of ability to write!  
> Send hate to me at totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


	4. Innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooo!  
> I'm back again!  
> My mind went blank for a few days so I couldn't do the daily update I was hoping to do but a lovely message from someone on tumblr (You know who you are ;3) inspired me to finish another chapter so here it is!  
> So anyway enough of my blabbering!

As Levi left the office at precisely 7pm he pulled out a phone from his suit pocket and sent a small message to Eren as he had done every night since Christmas. It was getting well into the new year and it was too warm for Eren and Levi to continue wearing their scarves.

‘Hey kid.’

Within seconds the boy replied,

‘Hey Levi, how was work? x’

‘Boring as per usual, how was college?’

‘Alright is suppose, the horse face boy was bugging me again. x’

‘Just punch him in the face.’

'I have self restraint, unlike you it seems :p x'

At 7:09pm Levi walked past Eren's house but stops in front of it as he notices the teen sitting in a deck chair out front directly under the large bay window.

"Hey brat what are you doing outside?"

Eren smiles at the nickname and ponders his reason before replying.

"It was too hot inside for blankets and tea so i decided to sit out front instead."

With a nod Levi turns on his heel and takes a step before Eren calls out to him.

"Levi, come sit with me?" Eren asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

With a sigh Levi turned back around and raised his eyebrows.

"Stupid brat where am I meant to sit? This is a brand new suit and I am not getting it dirty by sitting on the floor."

Eren jumped up from the deck chair and rushed out a barely coherent sentence.

"Here you can have my seat- i mean if you want it that is, I could go get another chair i sup-"

Eren let out a small yelp as he was pulled downwards onto the chair next to Levi, it was a bit cramped but they could manage. When Levi glanced at the boy he noticed his whole face had turned a bright shade of a red and his mouth was hanging open.

"Got something to say kid?"

"Uh- no. I mea-"

Levi interrupted the boy to save him from even more embarrassment and resumed the topic they were texting about.

"You know you really should punch that horse face kid."

"I would love to but he's friends with Mikasa so she would kill me if I did anything." The teen explained with a sigh.

"Tch, just punch him."

They asked each other trivial things such as favourite colours, favourite foods for the next hour then sat in comfortable silence.

"Hey kid?"

"Yeah Levi."

"When is your birthday?"

"March 30th, what about yours?"

"It's on Christmas day."

Eren exploded out of the chair almost bringing Levi with him,

"What?! Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? I would have gotten you something!"

"Hey, kid, calm down. Speaking to you for the first time was a great gift and you also got me that scarf."

Eren's face grew red but he refused to back down at the flattery.

"No Levi! It wasn't enough!" He stopped to think then blurted out, "I'm taking you out for dinner after work tomorrow!"

"Brat, I doubt you have enough money to do that but sure. I'll call for you after work." After this Levi rose from the chair and started walking away. "You better dress up nice." He said looking back at Eren giving him a wink.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"MIKASA! I'M GOING OUT ON A DATE TOMORROW!" He yelled through the house as he stepped inside; a smile plastered onto his face. 

As soon as the words left his mouth Mikasa came running from the kitchen, haired tied up and a knife in hand. She looked a little bit more than crazy.

"What did you just say Eren? A date?! Is it with that Levi guy you constantly talk about?! I will kill him if he even lays a hand on you!" Mikasa shouts waving the knife around to demonstrate exactly what she would do to him.

"Sis calm down, I missed his birthday so I thought I would make it up to him with dinner. It's not exactly a date per se..." Eren trailed off looking down at the floor.

"Well okay then. As long as you have fun and he doesn't take advantage of your innocence." With that she sauntered back to the kitchen whilst Eren tried to think of a sassy reply but his mind was just a jumble of emotions at that point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I always imagine that these two text how they talk in real life.  
> Levi is blunt and to the point whereas Eren likes putting kisses and little faces because it makes the message feel more energetic idk.  
> If you wanna give me any ideas for the next chapter or whatever hit me up at totorosneighbour.tumblr.com  
> Anyway thanks to the few of you sticking around to read it this far!  
> ⌒.⌒


	5. First Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A USELESS CHAPTER I KNOW BUT I WANTED TO WRITE IT BECAUSE OF THE END OKAYOKAYOKAY.

It was 6 o’clock and instead of making tea Eren was rushing around trying to find his nice grey dress shirt, he had looked everywhere, his wardrobe, the laundry basket, the washing machine, the tumble dryer and his bedroom floor but it was still nowhere to be found. It was his favourite shirt, Mikasa had bought it for him out of the blue when he mentioned he had saw it in Burton; the next day he had returned home and it was lying on his bed with a post-it note attached,

‘I hope this was the shirt you liked. Lord knows you can’t afford it.’

Eren smiled at the fond memory and returned to his search; turning his house upside down in the process. When he had finally given up on the search it was 6:23pm and Eren was slightly panicking about the fact he wasn't sat by the window with a cup of tea but he brushed the thought away. Next up on his list of things to find were his cleanest pair of black skinny jeans that - like his dress shirt - had suddenly gone missing.

“Mikasa?!” He paused waiting for a reply but got none in return. “Mikasa! Do you know where my black skinny jeans and grey dress shirt are?! I wanted to wear them tonight but I can’t find them!” Just as he stood up his foster sister came into the room holding both articles of clothing in her hands.

“Mikasa you are god!”

“Eren you didn't lose them, I washed and ironed them for you because I didn't want you looking like a mess for your first date!”

“Mikasa!” He was blushing profusely, “Stop acting like my mother! It isn't my first date…” His words trailed off and his whole face had turned an even brighter shade of red. “Okay maybe it is my first date but I’m not a child anymore I just wash and iron my own things!”

At this Mikasa threw her head back and laughed, “Eren you started looking for these half an hour ago, I can tell you were just going to throw them on even if they were dirty.”

The boy grabbed the clothes from her hands and stormed out the room still blushing. When he reached his room he pulled the jeans over his legs, having to shimmy a bit to get them over his bum as they were the skinniest pair of jeans he own and they clung to his body like a second skin. After he was half way dressed he slid on the shirt slowly buttoning it up making sure he was putting the right buttons in the right holes unlike many occasions before where he had hurriedly put it on leaving one side 3 buttons lower than the other and crinkling up the shirt creating hundreds of creases.

6:45pm and Eren was brushing his hair attempting to tame the wild mess on his head, after about 5 minutes of failed attempts to smooth it down he gave up and switched onto the next task to make himself look presentable.

At 6:55pm the boy was sitting by his usual window finding comfort in the fact his still managed to follow a small part of his usual routine. Every 5 seconds he glanced at his phone checking the time and checking his messages; he was anxious but at the same time excitement was filling up every part of his body giving him a small buzz. One thing he still couldn't believe that he was going out for dinner with Levi, the man who had angered him to the core, the man who interrupted him, the man he somehow fell in love with.

‘Hey kid. You ready yet? I just left work. x’

Eren squealed at the text he received Levi had sent a kiss at the end of his message. _A KISS!_ He danced around the top floor of his house for a moment then responded with a cool, calm and collected,

‘Yeah, I’m ready. x’

‘Cool. I’ll be there at the same time as usual. x’

 _ANOTHER KISS!_

Eren squealed again and jumped around causing Mikasa to run upstairs in worry.

“EREN! Are you alright I heard nois-” The girl stopped at the sight of her brother jumping up and down clutching his phone to his chest like an adolescent girl receiving a message from her crush.

When Eren finally noticed his sister his whole faced turned a bright shade of red and he ran down the stairs not daring to look her in the eye whilst she stood there dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual,  
> Thanks for sticking with me and hit me up on my tumblr totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


	6. Foreigners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next chapter!  
> I feel like i made Levi too chatty and he has emotions which is not right ahhh. I can't write Levi!  
> This one is longer than all the others so far I believe so enjoy!

_Fuck, those jeans make his ass look great._

Levi groaned inwardly at the sight of Eren. Skinny jeans, dress shirt, some nice looking Italian styled shoes and because it was slightly chillier that evening, the signature scarf wrapped around his neck.

After a few seconds of watching Eren opening a closing the door Levi straightened up his cravat and put on his signature apathetic face. 

“Hey br-”

“Levi if you want me to take you on this date don’t call me brat or kid this evening okay?"

“So this is a date? You better be taking me somewhere nice as it’s our first date, _Eren._ ”

With that Eren was reduced to a flustered, stuttering mess who was trying to get some sort of sentence out.

“Come on, we don’t have all day. You’re the one taking me out, so I have no clue where to go. We’re probably going to McDonalds or Wagamamas or something aren’t we? Well I know where the nearest take away is, let’s go.” Levi started walking down the pavement when the brunet grabbed his arm and started pulling him in the other direction. After a few minutes his arm was released and he was left to trail behind Eren with a great view of the teen’s ass.

_Holy fucking shit that ass is going to kill me. Those jeans are the tightest things I have ever seen in my life! How does he even breathe?_

“Levi. I will be taking you to a nice family run French restaurant about 5 minutes from here. I hope that’s okay as yesterday you said that your favourite food was French food and I’ve been to this place before. It’s really nice and quite classy so as you can probably tell I dressed accordingly, I mean-”

Eren’s rambling pulled Levi from his thoughts. “Brat, shut up.” The raven haired man took in a large breath. “I know the place but I haven’t been there before. I’ve always wanted to go though.”

The younger boy slowed his pace so he could walk side by side with Levi for a while.

“I’m glad I picked the right place them.” He said with a huge grin spreading across his face. “And I do have a part time job you know so I would have never taken you to a takeaway place. Anyway why would I be a let-down to some I like?” Half a second later Eren realised what he had said. “I mean like as in a friend way not like uh- fuck.”

“Kid calm down. We’re here now anyway.” Levi grabbed Eren’s arm and pulled him through the door.

“Uh reservations for Jaeger at 7:30?” The boy managed to stutter out to the hostess before looking at Levi and blushing madly.

The woman grabbed 2 menus before turning away and signalling for two to follow her. “Right this way then gentlemen, you’re a cute couple by the way.”

Eren went to stammer out something stupid before Levi interrupted him.

“Thank you, this is our first date so Eren here is a bit shy.” Levi chuckled before sliding an arm round Eren’s waist causing the brunet to turn bright shade of red and pull his scarf up to hide his face until they reached their table and the waitress explained that she would be back when they were ready to order.

"Levi" Eren groaned, "why did you have to embarrass me?" 

"Well for one you're cute when you're flustered and two as you said before this is a date remember." Levi said with a wink and a small smirk on his face.

Eren became an even brighter shade and red a looked down at his hands.

"Just shut up and choose your food."

"Tch, that's no way to treat your date."

Levi studied Eren's face as it twisted in concentration, he believed French was not Eren's forte. After a few minutes they had both decided and signalled the waitress over.

"So what can I get you two gentlemen?"

"Well I'll have a glass of your finest red wine and the Quiche Lorraine. Eren, what about you?"

"Uh could I have a glass of sparkling water and the Chicken Francaise. At least one of us has got to stay sober tonight." Eren's smile illuminated the room as he grinned at the waitress, feeling a familiar sense of comfort wash over him. 

"Okay I'll bring your drinks right over and your food will be prepared soon."

"Thanks." Both males said in unison before Eren burst into a small fit of giggles.

"You know, tonight is the most I've ever heard you speak Levi."

"Well if you weren't so busy blushing like a school girl and tripping over your words I wouldn't have to speak so much."

Eren continued giggling to himself even after the waitress returned with their drinks and he couldn't even get a word out to thank her. Levi although finding Eren's little fit of giggles amusing actually wanted to communicate with the teen.

"Eren, did you ever learn French in school because your pronunciation was terrible and you looked like you were struggling to read the menu."

"Ah no. I was born in Germany but moved here almost straight after, I thought it would be nice to learn my mother tongue you know? You could probably tell I'm from Germany by hearing my last name when I checked us in for our reservations, I mean how typical is Jaeger as a German last name?" 

Levi hummed in reply to the teen before speaking. "So we're both foreigners eh? I was originally born in France."

"Pfft! You wouldn't be able to tell! French are meant to be the most romantic people but all you do is call me brat and point out the flaws in my pronunciation!" Eren burst into another fits of giggles distracting a few of the other people sat at the tables near them.

Eren took a few minutes to calm himself down and informed Levi that he would look great if he posed like one of the men on the front cover of a romantic novel, shirt unbuttoned, hair messy and holding a rose. To reinforce the point even more Eren had pulled out a pen which was mysteriously in his pocket and sketched it out on a napkin, when he deemed it good enough he held it up in front of Levi's face only to hear a snort in return. Levi grabbed the napkin, folded it up neatly and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Jaeger you're good at art."

"Uh, oh thanks. I'm doing fine art as one of my courses in college."

"What other courses did you take then?"

"Physical Education, German and Photography."

They continued their talk about college until their food arrived, after that a comfortable silence fell about them until Levi piped up.

"Try some." Levi demanded as he shoved a fork in Eren's face whilst the younger eyes it warily "Jaeger try the goddamn quiche." Eren's bit the quiche lightly off the fork before turning the taste over in his mouth. The mixture of flavours put his taste buds in over drive and his eyes widened. 

"I take it you like how it tastes?"

"Oh my god! It tastes amazing! I want to order my own!"

"Jaeger you can have some of mine as long as I get some of yours? Deal?"

Eren nodded happily and picked up a bit of his food with his fork and held it up in front of Levi.

"You're turn!" The brunet smiled at Levi making his heart melt.

_Goddamnit he is cute. He's like a little puppy._

Levi did the same as the younger had done and lightly bit the food off the fork and hummed in approval making Eren's smile grow even wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to research names of French food okay! I'm doing gcse Spanish so I know nothing French wise!  
> Hit me up on tumblr or twitter:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com  
> @stupid_otaku  
> thanks for reading darlings!


	7. Hand in Hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is incredibly incredibly incredibly short (a little over 300 words to be precise) but I wanted to make it a stand alone chapter rather than include it with another because idk. It seems my special and cute then.  
> Oh welllll.

The sound of two sets of footsteps and leaves rustling in the wind was calming after an evening in a restaurant which was bustling with people but Eren felt the overwhelming need to break the silence.

“Levi?”

“Yes Eren.” 

“I hoped you enjoyed tonight, because I did.” His cheeks were tinted a slight pink and the older man sighed.

“Yes I enjoyed it brat, thank you. Don’t say anything stupid.”

“Uh, okay. I’m glad you had a nice time though, you deserve it!”

“Tch, stop being cheesy. I suppose I’d better walk you home then?”

“Look who’s being cheesy now! But yeah I’d appreciate it because it’s starting to get late.” Eren bites his lip worriedly then lets it go when he spots Levi looking at him.

“Wait, Eren. Are you scared of the dark?”

“No! Of course not! Why would I be sca-EEK” A loud rustle came from the alley they had just passed. Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and his face turned bright red.

“So you are scared of the dark huh? You’re 17 and _still_ scared of the dark. That’s cute.”

“I am not scared! It just surprised me a little okay?!” Eren said sternly, still clutching onto Levi’s hand.

“Sure Eren, I believe you.” A smirk appeared on the older man’s faced when Eren huffed and his death grip loosened slightly. 

 

They walked hand in hand till they reached Eren’s front door, the younger’s hand dropped from the others and they turned to face each other.

“Thanks again for tonight brat.”

“That’s alright! Uh speak to you tomorrow I suppose?”

“Yeah.”

Eren leaned forward and lightly pressed a kiss onto Levi’s lips then retreated into his house leaving the other man standing there slightly taken aback but happy. He was incredibly happy.

_What has that brat done to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS BUT I STILL SQUEALED AT THE END OKAY?! JUDGE ME.
> 
> TUMBLR:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com
> 
> TWITTER:  
> @stupid_otaku


	8. Purple hue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this and idek why! Only a mention of Levi in this chapter! Gomen!

“Hey jackass. Why the fuck do you look so happy today?! Did you finally get laid?!" Eren backed away from the sound of Jean’s voice. He couldn’t be dealing with that guys shit, he wanted to remain in a good mood.

“Hey asshole! I’m talking to you! Why the fuck do you never speak? Are you retarded or something?!” That was the last straw for Eren, the constant abuse that streamed from that guys mouth was fucking annoying.

“Listen up horse face because I’m not going to say it again. Leave me the fuck alone! I don’t want to listen to your voice for another second of my fucking life! Now stop being a douchebag and fuck off!” Eren looked up at the taller male with anger etched across his face but before he could walk away Jean had thrown him again the lockers. Everyone in the corridor had gone silent and they were watching the two males. The majority of them were surprised that Eren had raised his voice above a mumble and spoken more than three words.

“Say that again Jaeger.” Jaw clenched and a fist raised ready to hit Eren.

“Get away from me shit stain."

"You motherfucker."

Within seconds the teens were fighting, fists connecting to faces and knees to stomachs. After what had seemed like an eternity they were pulled off each other by two teachers, one was their Physical Education teacher Keith Shadis; the other was Eren’s German teacher, Hannes.

Eren’s nose was gushing with blood, his left eye already turning black and his right cheek turning a slightly green colour whereas Jean had a split lip, his eye was gaining a purple hue and his shirt was ripped; showing multiple bruises littering his abdomen. As Eren’s nose was bleeding quite heavily he was lead to the infirmary casting seething looks back towards Jean who was being lead to the head’s office by an angry Shadis.

\------------------

"Eren! Are you okay? How did this happen? I'll kill Jean!"

"Mikasa I'm fine, stop babying me. He was annoying me so I told him to fuck off and then he punched me." Eren laughed lightly, "I made quite a bit of damage on him though!"

"How can you laugh about it?! You have a broken nose for gods sake! You're so irresponsible!"

Eren was laughing again, clutching his sides and tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh my god Mikasa! You're hilarious!" He tried to catch his breath, "You seem in more pain than I do! This is the most I've felt alive in a long time!"

Eren leaped up from the bed he had perched on whilst Nurse Hanji had inspected his injuries excitedly. She had mentioned that no one ever had worth while injuries, people only came to her with boring illnesses so she had immediately set to work on examining the teens various bruises and cuts.

"Anyway Mikasa, Hannes says I've got to go see the head about this so I'll see you at home okay?"

She let out a long sigh, "Okay Eren. Be careful."

\------------------

"Eren, you're suspended till Friday so that's 2 days and the rest if today, you will return on Monday. I don't know where this sudden act of violence came from but I would rather it didn't happened again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Pixis sir. I understand. Would it be alright to ask what Jean's punishment is?"

"He is suspended until next Wednesday as he was the one that was harassing you in the first place. I recommend that you don't speak to each other but I suppose it's inevitable as you both took Physical education. Just don't let anything get out of hand again, you are dismissed."

"Yes sir." Eren pushed himself out of the chair and strode out of the heads office. As soon as he turned the corner he let out as snicker at the fact Jean was suspended for longer than he was causing a few wandering students to stare at him in confusion. He pulled his phone out of his pocket - luckily it was unscathed - and sent a message to Levi.

'I got in a fight with that horse face kid. Not allowed in college till Monday though. You're such a great influence! :p x'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squeals*
> 
> Tough guy Eren picking a fight with badass Jean makes me happy! 
> 
> tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com
> 
> twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku


	9. With Haste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters uploaded in 24 hours wooooo.
> 
> I had a sudden brain wave and I had to write this! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy all the goddamn fluff!

At 12 Levi went outside for his lunch break like usual, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it in one swift motion; leaving it to sit between his lips, tendrils of smoke curling round his face. Within a few moments he got bored of just standing there and decided to check his Facebook profile, Hanji had probably sent him something useless through messages like usual. When he unlocked his mobile a small notification popped up informing him he had a message from 'That cute shitty brat'. He huffed in annoyance, 

_That brat knows better than to text me whilst I'm at work. It can't be anything important, probably just some stupid cat picture he managed to find instead of doing his work._

'I had a fight with that horse face kid. Not allowed in college till Monday though.' was all Levi bothered to read before he threw his cigarette away and dashed back inside the building. 

_That dumbass! He's most likely at home if he's not allowed in college. He's probably broken a few things if it was a proper fight and god knows he can't take care of himself!_

"Petra!"

"Yes Levi sir?"

"Get my briefcase and put all my paperwork in it, leave it on the desk . Where's Erwin?"

"He should be in his office sir."

"Right, thank you Petra."

Levi strode down the corridor and barged into Erwin's office.

"I'll need the afternoon off, maybe tomorrow and Friday as well. I've done the paperwork needed up till next Tuesday, I was hoping to do more but I need to go."

"You can't just walk out of work for no reason you know?" The blonde looked up from what he was typing and gave Levi a stern look, "but since you've already done so much I'll allow it."

"Thank you." With that Levi returned in the direction he came from, grabbing his briefcase and thanking Petra on his way out. 

Within 4 minutes he was standing in front of Eren's door rapping his fist against it, once, twice, three times. He stood there for about a minute before raising his hand to knock again when the brunet opened the door, yawning. He was half naked, only wearing sweatpants and horrid looking bruises had blossomed all up his front and sides; Levi then looked up at the teens face and saw the black eye, bruised cheek and wonky nose. 

"You fucking brat, how did you let this happen?!"

"Wait, what, Levi? Why are you here? Don't you have work today?"

"I left because I saw your text and was worried about you, you little shit." Levi grabbed the younger's wrist and made his way inside. "Right we're going to set your nose and make all these fucking bruises and cuts heal quicker you got that?"

Eren was wide eyed as he let himself be dragged around by Levi whilst the man was trying to find a first aid kit.

"Levi, the first aid kit is under the sink in the kitchen." Eren mumbled before yawning again since he had been awoken from the nap he decided to take. He managed to free himself of the older man's grasp and drop down onto the sofa.

"You are worrying way too much, I'm perfectly fine. Nurse Hanji said the only major thing was that my nose was broken but I think that was mainly her fault because she was prodding and poking it too much like it was an experiment you know?"

Levi walked round the kitchen counter holding about 10 bags of frozen vegetables and a dusty first aid kit.

"Do you mean Hanji Zoë by any chance brat?"

"Yeah that's the one, she's the nurse for the whole college. How do you know her?"

"We're old friends. Now lean forward." Levi grabbed both of the teen's arms and pulled him forward so they were nearly nose to nose. "Don't move at all or I'll break your nose even more."

Eren squeaked in reply and a blush grew on his face.

_I could kiss him right now, he's centimetres away. It doesn't help that he looks so hot when he concentrates._

"Brat, if you want your nose back in place don't even fucking think about it."

"Uh, okay, um."

"Shut up."

Eren did as he was told and shut up, the only time he made any noise was the grunt of pain that escaped his lips when his nose was finally aligned again.

"Put these bags of frozen shit on your bruises and they should heal quicker. I'm going to make a drink, what do you want?"

"Could I have green tea with a bit of honey in please?" The brunet looked up at Levi with puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you have to be so awkward, I don't know where anything is in your house for gods sake."

"I'll show you where everything is for future reference then."

Eren made a move to get up from the sofa but was pushed back down lightly.  
"I can manage."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At around 4 Mikasa had returned home to see Eren curled up against a short man who was stroking the brunet's hair absent mindedly.

"Hi Mikasa! You're back finally! Oh this is Levi by the way!"

Levi made a small wave before returning to play with Eren's hair.

"I've heard so much about you Levi, it's nice to finally meet you."

This grabbed the mans attention and his gaze wandered over to Mikasa,

"Have you really heard so much about me? What's the brat been saying then?" A smirk appeared on his face as he saw Eren's cheeks grow red.

"He's only joking Mikasa you don't have to tell him!" Eren rushed out with a hint of desperation in his tone. 

Although Mikasa was protective she did like to see her brother flustered and embarrassed once in a while.

"Well, he's been talking about how attractive he thinks you are, how you have a terrible sense of humour and how he thinks your height makes you extremely cute."

"Mikasa!" Eren pouted at her which caused her and Levi to burst out laughing which made the boy blush even more. Eren buried his face in his hands but then realised what a terrible idea that had been and let out a hiss of pain.

"Hey! Eren are you okay? Did you knock your nose out of place again? Don't tell me you have?" Levi turned the teen's head to inspect his face closer, signs of worry showing in his eyes.

"No Levi I'm fine, I just pressed on it too hard." He then kissed Levi lightly and returned to blushing like a fool.

"I've only seen you guys together for 5 minutes and I already want to vomit." Mikasa shook her head and then made her way out of the room.

Levi thought he wanted to vomit at how sweet he was being too.  
 _This brat has ruined me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm debating whether to make flashback chapter it would be about what happens after Levi made tea and before Mikasa returns. So around 4 hours of fluff and maybe a bit of making out idk you guys decide (like seriously I don't know whether to do it, please tell me).
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku


	10. Four Hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special little chapter right here.
> 
> If you read the end notes of chapter 9 (which I uploaded yesterday) you should know about this already.
> 
> This is just a little flashback kind of thing about what happened between the moments Levi went to make tea and Mikasa returned home.
> 
> It's a little on the short side but it just covered around 3 to 4 hours of stuff.
> 
> There's fluff by the way. (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

“Leviiiiiiiii! How long are you going to take? It’s just some tea.” Eren turned on the sofa to look across the counter separating the kitchen and living room.

“Stop whining you shitty brat, I don’t know where anything is!”

Eren pushed himself off the sofa and walked into the kitchen, he stood close behind Levi to reach up to the cupboard above the man and grabbed the various boxes of tea. After placing the tea on the counter he was still pressed close up to the raven’s back and he decided to take this opportunity to start kissing this neck lightly, causing the other man to gasp.

“Jaeger. What the fuck are you doing?”

The brunet’s mouth left Levi's neck and he mumbled out an answer “W-well I like you a-and I wanted to pay you b-back for getting off of work to see if I was alright.”

“That would’ve been so much like a porno line if it hadn’t been for those little stutters you know? Where did you even get the idea that I would actually want you kissing me? Hmm?”

Eren took a step back and started pulling at the string of his sweat pants nervously. “I just figured because of what happened yesterday and-” He sighed before continuing, “I’m sorry okay.”

Levi quickly spun around, pushed Eren against the counter and grabbed his neck pulling the teen into a rough kiss. When Eren pulled back and gasped for air Levi spoke in a growl,

“Brat I didn’t say I didn’t want it, so stop assuming things.” Eren was pulled into yet another rough kiss but he pushed against Levi.

“S-stop, please.”

Levi looked at the boy brow furrowed then forcefully returned to kissing him.

“Levi! Stop it!”

“Tch kid, I thought this is what you wanted?!” His voice raised slightly.

A pained expression grew on Eren’s face and he bit his lip before replying. “Yes- No- I just- I don’t want to go so fast you know. Can’t we just sit and watch a movie or something? Please?”

As soon as the shorter man saw the look in the other’s eyes he felt instantly guilty.

“I’m sorry Eren, after we make some tea we’ll watch a movie okay? I’m sorry.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Twenty minutes later and they were wrapped up in blankets, each holding a mug filled to the brim with tea and Eren leaning against Levi. The teen had chosen to put on some romantic comedy that Levi wasn’t at all interested in, he preferred watching Eren’s face light up at cuter scenes and the little crinkles that appeared next to his eyes when he laughed. He just sat there watching the teen until the movie had finished and the boy turned to face him and opens his mouth to speak but yawned instead.

“You interrupted me from my nap earlier by the way.” He blinked sleepily at the man next to him.

“You can sleep now if you really want to.”

“Hm? Okay then I will. You sleep too.” Eren snuggled closer to Levi, closed his eyes and mumbled something unrecognisable against the others chest.

As Eren slept against him Levi just played with the younger’s hair aimlessly, sleep clawing at the edges of his mind. He couldn’t do it though, the boy was too entrancing; he looked so innocent are care free when he was sleeping.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At a little past 4 a noise at the door attracted Levi’s attention and was loud enough to wake Eren from his peaceful slumber.

“Hi Mikasa! You're back finally! Oh this is Levi by the way!"

Levi made a small wave before returning to play with Eren's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kind of took an expected twist thanks to @animalcroissant on twitter who mentoined that the direction it was going in was just like every other fanfic out there. It still is really typical and unoriginal but oh well!
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. If you want to you can use the tag 'fic: clockwork' but I guess it's not popular enough for it's own tag, oh well! ⌒.⌒


	11. The Beauty of Nature. (The only exception being horses.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter yay!
> 
> Only a small bit of Levi in this!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, sorry to keep you waiting!

Due to Eren’s house being devoid of food he and Levi had decided to go shopping so they didn't both starve whilst Levi was taking care of Eren. They we’re just going from aisle to aisle holding hands and chatting when an annoying voice called out.

“Jaeger’s got a boyfriend! A really short one as well!”

_FUCK. I thought that I wouldn't have to deal with him since we’re both suspended._

The two men turned around to stare down the bruised and beaten Jean.

“So this is the horse face kid you beat the shit out of?” Levi enquired as he glared at the annoyingly taller teen.

“I don’t look lik-”

“Uh, I didn't exactly beat the shit out of him but yeah, this is the tosser.”

“Who’re you calli-”

“Well fuck me! He really does look like a horse! Anyway let’s get going.” The raven haired spun on his heel and pulled Eren along after him.

“Bye douche bag! Have fun jerking off till Wednesday!”

“SHUT IT JAEGER!”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a couple of days Levi had determined that Eren wasn't broken enough to not look after himself and he returned home. This meant Eren had to face up to the 2 practical assignments that were given to him whilst suspended but luckily they were quite similar, one was to go on a walk then take pictures of the scenery and the other was to draw or paint a landscape. 

Although he had a part time job he didn't receive enough money to travel far so he settled on remaining in Maria County. If he had lived in Sina or Rose finding a nice landscape filled with trees and greenery would have been difficult but Maria was perfect. Eren had gone for walks many times so he could clear his head and relax but he had never thought to take pictures or paint. He thought of this more like an experiment rather than college work so he deemed it suitable to go to his favourite route through Trost Walk. 

At 5 in the morning the back of his pick-up full up with paints, pens, pencils, easels, cameras, lenses and other assortments of things he prayed to god no one would stop him on the way there as he didn't exactly have a real permit yet and he wouldn't for at least 2 months. The last thing he grabbed before he left was a bundle of cds to play on his way there, the album he picked out of the mix was the Cure's greatest hits - something he could sing along to and sing he did.

When he arrived about half an hour later the sun was rising and a few birds had begun to sing. Although the sky was so clear, the morning was still rather cold and the winds held a bite to them; Eren gave himself a metaphorical pat on the back for remembering to bring a thermos full to the brim with vanilla tea. He grabbed one of the many cameras and quickly took a shot of the sun rising over the top of the hill he aimed to climb in the distance.

After taking a sip of the sweet tea he shoved all the small items into his backpack, threw it on, swung his bulky camera bag onto his shoulder then grabbed his easel and canvas and set off on an extremely tiring walk.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Holy fucking shit finally." Eren gasped as he made it the top of the titanic hill.

He placed all his belongings down lightly before dropping to the floor and emitting a groan.

_Why did I think it was a good idea to kill 2 birds with one stone?_

Propping himself up onto his elbows, he took in the view. Trees stretched for miles and small streams could be seen glinting as the sun reflected of the water, it was such an amazing sight; Eren could bask in the beauty of it for days on end but decided it would be a good idea to cure his hunger before starting his assignments.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Why does the sky have to be so goddamn blue?!" Eren threw his pallet onto the ground before immediately regretting the decision and rushing to pick it back up again. The whole thing was covered in every possible shade of blue imaginable but to Eren none of them seemed like the right colour, even when he mixed them together they still weren't right. He let his legs buckle underneath him and groaned with frustration, he hated being a perfectionist - nothing ever appealed to him unless it took his breath away. That why he had loved his mother so much, to him she was an angel, everything about her was beautiful and that is why it had hurt so much to loose her. 

He grabbed a pack of face wipes out of his bag and cleared the surface of the pallet just to then cover it in many different browns and greens. Painting nature seemed easier to Eren than painting the sky, it was messy and didn't have to be perfect to look beautiful. The landscape came to life on his canvas; hills forming and life growing as the oil paints soaked into the material. Every time new colour was added the painting became more realistic and accurate to what the boy was seeing but patches of white where rivers flowed and the sky sat still remained. 

_Blue is now my least favourite fucking colour. Why doesn't any shade look correct? They all look strange. I need more variety._

It was 8:27am. Mikasa was definitely going to be awake, she was an early riser. He grabbed his bag and emptied it out onto the ground and searched for his phone amongst the mess.

'Hey sis would you mind picking up something from the art store when it opens later and bringing it to Trost walk? xxxx' 

'Eren, I have work and your job starts at 1pm remember? x'

_Fuck. I forgot about that. Rico won't let me off, she's such a hard nut._

'Thanks for reminding me! I almost forgot! xxxx' 

'That's okay. Now do your assignments! x'

Sighing heavily the boy once again cleared his pallet and dotted a mixture of blues, greys and whites around the edges before creating various mixes of shades of the middle. After what seemed like forever Eren had realised why he was having difficulty getting the right colour, the sky was gradient. It went from a pale, misty blue where it touched land to a deep ocean blue where it stretched above his head. 

"Finally!" Eren yelled at the top of his lungs causing a few birds to take flight. The teen was inspired and he needed music; he grabbed his mobile and earphones and put on a classical music playlist which had always helped him concentrate. Although Eren was the owner of at least 20 band tee's, classical music was always his favourite, there was a song for every emotion he felt.

He held up a brush and started dabbing at the line where white met green, creating a stunning contrast of colours. This piece might just turn out perfect.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

2 hours later Eren took a step back from the easel and looked at the canvas; surveying his handiwork.

_Those blues still seem a little off but with my lack of options it will have to do._

He unlocked his phone and glance at the time he still had an hour to return his things to his pick-up and take some more pictures before he had to return home and get ready for work. He pushed everything into his back pack again, picked up the easel and canvas and started on his walk back down to the bottom. He found himself lost in thought until he reached the bottom of the hill and stumbled across an amazing sight. A deer had stopped in the opening of the forest and the sun was shining through the numerous gaps between leaves and branches. Eren slowly manoeuvred his camera out of its respected bag a held it up to his eye, the deer stood stock still simply choosing to look towards the brunet inquisitively whilst he took photos. By the time about 20 different photos had been taken, a stag with stunning grey eyes - holding many similarities to Levi's - emerged from the trees and simply stood by the side of the doe, not caring about Eren's presence. The miracle only lasted another minute before the two animals returned to the undergrowth leaving Eren standing there; camera shaking in his hands.

Eren was in a daze for the rest of his journey home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm having a had time writing at the moment but I'll still continue this!  
> I would rather just proof read and Beta people's work because I find it super fun so if anybody needs it doing, I'm your gal!
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


	12. Forming Friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you had forgotten Eren was quiet and socially awkward hadn't you?  
> I've been like brain dead since my last chapter and I've had Laryngitis so I've had no chance to get onto my computer and type this up etc etc so this was done on my phone it hasn't been proof read so tell me about any mistakes!
> 
> There's a heck of a lot of talking in this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Eren! Hey Eren! Wait up!" A voice called out to the teen as he was walking out of his art class.

His landscape painting had been complimented by his teacher, Mike, and all his peers. Comments and praise were thrown at him one after the other; he wasn't used to the attention so he remained looking at the floor and a blush formed on his face. 

"Hey Eren!" A short boy with a shaved head and a brown haired girl jumped in front of him, blocking the hallway.

"Your painting was really good! Are you free now? Do you wanna come and get lunch with us?" The pair looked at him expectantly.

"Uh, I am but no thanks." The teen murmured focusing his attention on a loose thread on his t-shirt.

"Please? We want to get to know you! It was cool what you did to Jean the other day! Just for a bit?" The girl grasped his hand and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. 

Eren sighed lightly, and surrendered. "Um, okay, sure I guess."

The girl still had a hold of his hand and pulled him towards the cafeteria whilst the guy babbled on joyfully.

"I'm Connie by the way! And this here is Sasha! We'll introduce you to the others soon!"

_There's others! I can't deal with this. Why did I have to go and attract unwanted attention?!_

The pair burst through the cafeteria doors dragging Eren along with them and sat him down at the largest table in the room.

"Right you and Sasha stay here and I'll get us food. My treat!" 

"Uh, can I just have a salad please?" Eren glanced up to see the boy grinning at him.

"Okay! I'll have everything they've got since it's your treat!" Connie just laughed at the girls comment and walked up to the queue leaving Sasha bouncing in her seat and Eren looking slightly anxious.

"So Eren why are you always so quiet and why did you shout at Jean? He is an ass and he deserved it but woah that was crazy! You were like a completely different person! Your voice is really nice though you should speak up a bit!"

"I was kinda fed up with his shit you know? He always pestered me and I just snapped, I used to have anger issues so that probably didn't help. I agree with you though, I didn't feel like myself..." Eren trailed off at this point and Sasha was just staring at him.

"Woah. You just spoke a lot." She pulled the teen into a hug. "You should do that more often!"

Eren pulled away and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You two are the first people who have talked to me honestly so..." He trailed off a saw Sasha staring wide eyed at the boy returning with food.

"Connie has the food! Yes!" Sasha clapped her hands excitedly and grabbed the trays of food out of Connie's hands, immediately reaching for the closest item of food.

"Um thanks Connie." Eren gave a small smile and began his salad.

"No problem man." Connie grinned and gave a thumbs up before grabbing a burger.

"Sasha! Connie! And who's this?" Eren turned around to see a group of people standing behind him staring curiously.

"Everyone this is Eren, Eren this is everyone!" He gave a small wave before blushing.

"So this is the guy that beat up Jean! Damn! I thought he would've been really macho and a loud mouth but I guess not!" The tall girl who said this looked like she was evaluating his whole existence before she got distracted by the blonde pulling at her arm.

The group sat down before giving introductions. There were Ymir & Christa who were a couple and also complete polar opposites. Ymir being tall, tanned and wearing men's clothes whereas Christa was short, blonde and wearing a pink ruffled dress. Reiner & Bertholdt who were also a couple, Reiner was average height but incredibly built and Bertholdt was lanky and had nicely tanned skin. There was Marco who Eren later found out was Jeans boyfriend, he had an honest looking face which was covered in freckles and had a warm presence. Lastly there was Annie who was blonde, short, stoic and had decided that it was necessary to wear a huge, bulky hoodie inside.

They sat at the lunch table just chatting aimlessly, including Eren in the conversations and grinning when they received his small answers or musings about the topic. After about an hour had passed Eren had to go to his photography class, which Annie and Christa were also in. He said goodbye to the others whilst they all waved and asked him to meet with them tomorrow and then walked off with Annie on one side and Christa chatting enthusiastically on the other.

_That wasn't too bad I suppose. They're all really nice. Why have I avoided speaking to them before?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally to the actual story woo!
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


	13. Gorgeous Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter finally! I've been busy being ill, doing exams and going to college open evenings so I apologize for the wait! 
> 
> I recommend you listen to Gorgeous nightmare by Escape The Fate and get the timing of the lyrics being sung/read right otherwise it doesn't work you know? Lyrics are in _italic_
> 
> As you can probably tell the rating has gone up because SMUT.
> 
> I hope my coping mechanism for not being able to write smut works otherwise I fail at life.
> 
> Anyway enjoy darlings~

"Eren stop thinking about your fucking boyfriend and focus on rugby! We need to win this match!"

Eren shook himself out of his daydream to stare at Jean.

"Huh?"

"We're in the middle of game you bastard! Focus!"

"Shut it Kirschstein! Just because you need me to kick their asses!" Eren flipped him off before running in the direction of the ball and tackling the brute carrying it, causing a pile up of most of his team on top of him until he was thumping his fist against the ground, wheezing for them to get off.

"Reiner...I think you squished most of my organs...when you jumped on top of me...holy shit." The brunet started laughing softly before groaning at the action, clutching at his chest and returning to his laboured breathing.

"Sorry man, I just couldn't resist. Are you alright though?"

"Yeah...I'm fine...now let's beat these shits!"

\------------------

40 minutes later the college team - named The Scouts - had scored the winning tri against The Titans, leaving them giddy with joy and covered with mud. They made their way back to the changing rooms all complimenting each other for a game well played, Connie was on the receiving end for most of them as it was his first officially game playing as The Scout's winger and he had done a damn fine job with it.

Too distracted by the joy of winning and the praise of his team-mates Eren grabbed his stuff and left without changing or taking a shower and journeyed home caked head to toe in mud. 

'Hey brat I got off work early, do you want to come to mine? x' 

'Sure :D you there already? x'

'Yeah the doors open so just come straight in. x'

Eren doubled his pace so he could reach Levi's apartment quicker, practically running along the pavement. He hadn't seen him much this week except from their usual short encounter every evening.

Within 5 minutes Eren had reached the flat and let himself in, although he had been there before he still felt awkward and hung around by front of the door taking his shoes off. He heard Levi call out from the opposite end of the apartment but his voice grew near within a few seconds.

"Hey Kid, how was..." The question died on his lips as soon as he caught sight of the younger; his face going from warm and inviting to deadly.

"Jaeger. What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You little shit! I just finished cleaning and you turn up like that! Go take a shower! Actually no, you'll just trail mud everywhere!" Levi stormed towards the teen and knocked his legs out from underneath him, picking him up bridal style before carrying him to the bathroom.

"Uh sorry Levi I just forgot you know? I was to excited about the fact we kicked their asses." Eren grinned sheepishly up at the man who returned his look with a burning glare.

When they reach the bathroom Eren was dumped onto the floor.

"Strip." Levi stared down at the brunet smirking about the fact he was taller for once.

"Wait what?"

"I said strip goddamnit. You're going to get clean before you're allowed to step foot into the rest of this apartment."

Eren felt a blush grow on his cheeks and he stumbled to form a reply.

"Can I at least have some privacy?"

"Don't get all modest on me you little shit. Strip and get in the shower. I'll leave you alone for now but I'll come back in to wash your clothes and leave you some of mine to change into." Levi turned on his heel and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

Eren stripped out of his clothes and decided that he needed music to accompany him whilst in the shower so he grabbed his phone and put it on shuffle, turning it up to full volume.

_I've got another confession to make, so complicated let me try to explain._

The teen turned on the shower and stepped in, running his hands through his hair and sighing before humming along to the song. It was Escape the fate - Gorgeous Nightmare, one of his favourites by the band.

After a minute of leaving Eren alone, Levi decided on returning to the bathroom to collect the teen's clothes but was entranced by the sight he saw.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare, old habits never seem to go away._

He stood frozen in the doorway watching Eren shake his hips and sing along with the music, oblivious to the other man.

"Shit. I am so fucking screwed." 

_Ahh, ahh, I feel so alive. Ahh, ahh, I feel so alive._

A low growl escaped Levi's throat and he rushed at the buttons on his clothing, needing to be free of them in an instant. Once the offending articles were off he swung open the shower door, spun Eren around and slammed him up against the wall. He looked into the brunet's eyes that were wide with shock but he saw the excitement and lust that sparked within them.

_Is it the way that you shake when your hips move to the pace, the pace, the pace, the pace?_

"Levi?! What are you-" He was silenced by the raven's lips upon his. Eren groaned into the shorter man's mouth when their hips were pushed together; their growing erections pressing against each other, creating the friction Levi craved for.

_Ahh, ahh I feel so alive. Ahh, ahh, I feel so alive._

Eren clawed at the other's back and let his legs be lifted; wrapping them round Levi's waist. The raven tore himself away from the brunet's lips and started nipping and sucking at his neck before taking the teen's length and stroking it; eliciting a loud moan from him. Pleased with reaction he carried on stroking the teen, brushing his thumb over the head causing the teen to gasp and arch his back.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare._

"Nng, L-Levi!"

 _Old habits never seem to go away._

"Please!"

_You make me feel brand new yeah._

"Y-yes!" 

_We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life._

"F-fuck!" 

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare._

"I-I'm gonna!" 

_Old habits don't go away._

"Come for me Eren." 

_You make me feel brand new yeah._

"LEVI!" 

_We resurrect, it's like I've come back to life._

Eren's vision went white as he came over both their chests. The boy then went limp and leant into Levi's shoulder panting and shaking slightly. 

_Ahh, ahh, I feel so alive. Ahh, ahh I feel so alive._

"Holy shit Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha oh god I can't write. I really like the last bit though with the lyrics and speech one after the other idk. 
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


	14. I'm your wonder maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhhhh I'm updating again.  
> You guys don't understand how tired I am, I've had so many extra revision sessions for my English and maths exams after half term and I wanna cry! But I'm holding strong and here's a short fluffy update~

_Fuck Eren and his teeny-bopper music which is surprisingly catchy. Fuck Eren for waking me up this early on a Saturday morning when I could be sleeping. Fuck Eren for looking extremely hot in an apron._

The brunet was dancing round Levi's kitchen making various forms of food and blasting out Marina and the Diamonds from the speakers. He had obviously decided it was suitable to wear only his extremely tight fitting 'hipster trunks' - as he called them - and an extremely girly apron that Levi had received from Hanji as a joke for Christmas.

After Eren had sung out the chorus of Bubblegum Bitch at the top of his lungs the raven decided to make himself known and cleared his throat loudly which made the teen jump out of his skin and blush furiously before recovering to his cheery mood.

"Morning Levi! I made pancakes and waffles and coffee! I didn't know what toppings you wanted so there's absolutely everything!" Eren explained in a sing-song voice.

"Firstly, how can you be up so early and be so cheerful? Secondly, can you pour me some coffee? Thirdly, are you a fucking housewife or something?"

"Mornings are great Levi! Just because your body doesn't function properly without a mug of coffee and a cigarette in the morning doesn't mean you can spoil it for others!" Eren span around with a mug of what smelt like pure caffeine and promptly handed it to the raven. "And also I'm not a housewife because as you already know I have an excellent dick which clearly makes me a guy... but as Marina says..." The boy paused before singing along to the lyrics. "I'm your wonder maid." 

Levi scoffed into the mug of coffee and sat down at the table before stacking his plate with pancakes. "I think the reason you're so happy this morning is because you had a best fuck of your life last night."

"Leviiiii, you lack any decency!"

"Says the one who was begging for my dick approximately 12 hours ago."

Eren turned a bright shade of red and dropped down onto the chair opposite Levi; mumbling a few insults a swears.

"So anyway brat, I need to go clothes shopping, do you want to come with?"

"Do I get to pick you out some clothes?"

"Yes Eren, you can dress me up like a fucking doll for all I care."

"Then heck yeah I'm coming!"

 

\------------------

 

"There's is no way in fucking hell I'm wearing that Jaeger."

"But Leviiiiii, you said I could dress you up like a doll!"

"No."

"Levi pleaseeee?" Eren put on his game face, which was actually just the best puppy dog face he could muster up giggling.

"N-no."

"Pleaseeee?"

"Will you shut up if I do?"

"Yes of course!"

"O-fucking-kay then you little shit. Hand it over."

Eren shoved the lolita getup into Levi's hands before pushing him into the changing room and closing the curtain.

"You should feel lucky I haven't ripped any of your genitalia off kid."

"I know, I know. Now hurry up!"

"I'm nearly fucking done calm down." 

Eren unlocked his phone and got up the camera app; as soon as Levi emerged from the changing room he took multiple photos before the raven had any clue what was happening. The shorter man put up a fight when trying to retrieve the phone from Eren's grasp but eventually gave up and returned to the changing room due to the confining material of the over-the-top pastel based dress he had been forced to wear.

"I'm going to murder you because you're such a little shit Jaeger."

The reply he got in return was a jumble of words, high-pitched giggles and girly squeals.

 

\------------------

 

"Levi, you looked fucking attractive in that dress."

"Shut up and eat your chips brat."

"No Levi I'm being serious! That photo is some decent wank material!"

"Are you trying to put me off my food?"

"You would look even better in one of the maid dresses though, you would probably enjoy it seeing as you're so in love with cleaning."

"Do you ever shut up you little shit?"

"I used to be pretty quiet until you came along." Eren grabbed Levi's hand and kissed it lightly before snorting and bursting into a small fit of giggles.

"Shut up and just eat your food."

_Well, I think I have his birthday present sorted out then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS EREN'S BIRTHDAY HUEHUEHUEHUE
> 
> Twitter:  
> stupid_otaku
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


	15. Secrets are out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fricking chapter was the death of me and next chapter is going to be even worse!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing it though so that's a plus!
> 
> Prepare to have a nosebleed over Levi okay.
> 
> P.S. I wrote this instead of writing a personal statement whoops.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY EREN!" The group of 9 teens shouted to the brunet after barging through the doors of the cafeteria and scaring the life out of him, Mikasa, Armin and whoever else was in the cafeteria. He waited for them to sit down at the table before thanking them quietly.

"Uh, thanks guys. I appreciate it."

"You could at least try to sound enthusiastic! We all got you presents!" Sasha punched his arm playfully before grinning.

"Thanks, but why?"

"Do you even have to ask that?! We're your friends dumbass!" Jean replied scornfully.

"Open mine and Connie's first Eren!" 

"Okay Sasha I will, calm down."

From Sasha and Connie he received a variety of American junk food and was told to indulge himself because usually he eats like 'a fucking dwarf rabbit or something', Annie had got him a cd for a band called The Crookes that she had been recommending for a while, Bertholdt and Reiner had gotten him a new rugby shirt for his favourite team, Jean and Marco had gotten him a whole new set of watercolour pencils which he had to hug them both for because art supplies were his favourite thing to ever receive. Armin like usual had gotten him books; this time it was a series called 'Attack on Titan' which after reading the blurbs peaked his morbid curiosity and he promised to read them. Lastly it was Mikasa's turn, she shoved a canvas bag onto his lap and looked at him expectantly; when he finally gave in and looked he saw ever shade of blue possible in every single material possible.

"You remembered to buy me every fucking shade of blue they had in the art shop, it took you long enough!" Eren pulled Mikasa into a bear hug baffling every single person at the table. 

"Is anyone else really confused right now?" Reiner was looking around the table and noted that everyone looked as astonished as he did.

"Eren, Mikasa, would you care to explain?"

Eren pulled away from Mikasa and rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly.

"Well when I was suspended for punching our resident douchebag I was assigned to do a landscape painting, Connie and Sasha know the one I'm talking about." They both nodded eagerly and signalled for Eren to carry on with the little story. "So I had done all the other parts of the painting apart from the sky because I couldn't find the right blue in my collection so I asked Mikasa if she could go out and buy every singled shade of blue the art shop had but she was at work so she refused basically." 

"You guys are so sweet I want to vomit."

"Shut it horse face!" 

The clock chimed signalling that it was 10 o'clock and time for some classes to start; Eren dismissed himself to go to German carrying multiple bags which informed everyone it was his birthday.

 

\------------------

 

Eren sat down under a tree in the courtyard, complaining about his aching hand from all the writing he had to do and waited for the rest of his group to arrive. His phone chimed, informing he had received a text. He pulled it out of his pocket a giggled at the lock screen of Levi in a dress before unlocking it and checking the message - which was from Levi himself.  
'Happy birthday you little shit. You better come round mine after college seeing as I took the day off for you. (See attachment)' 

_That's weird why would Levi send me something along with the text?_

He tapped the screen and it filled with an image of Levi in a maid's costume and bright red heels; he had the handle of a feather duster in his mouth and his left hand was pulling up the side of the dress to reveal that he was wearing lacy hold-ups instead of normal stockings. 

After staring at the photo for what seemed like forever he heard a couple of people heading towards him so he rushed to put the phone back in his pocket.

"Hey Eren, you don't look so good. Are you okay?"

"Uh Mikasa! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" 

"No you're not. Are you running a fever? Because you're bright red. Do you need to go to the nurses office?" This time it was Armin questioning him.

"I don't think so, I don't need to go to the nurses okay!"

Mikasa grabbed his arms and pulled him up from the spot on the floor. "You're going to see the nurse Eren."

"But-"

"No."

 

\------------------

 

When he was dragged into the office, his state of arousal had dispersed but his face remained flushed. At the sound of the door opening Hanji had rolled over to the door on an office chair to inspect the students.

"Eren! Hello again! What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"Eren has a fever. He needs to stay here. Look after him." Mikasa spun on her heel and left the room; slamming the door behind her. 

"If it's just a fever go sit down and sleep it off!"

Eren sighed and sat on the bed leaning against the wall. " I don't have a fever Hanji, I'm perfectly fine. At least I can enjoy my birthday quietly now though..." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, remembering that he had to reply to Levi's message but was knocked sideways by Hanji's bear hug. 

"Happy birthday Eren! Why didn't Levi tell me it was your birthday?! Whatever he gives you is from me as well okay!"

"Ah, thanks Hanji. I need to reply to his text actually but you knocked my phone away."

"Sorry! I'll find it!" Hanji then jumped off of Eren and sat on the floor looking for the phone. "Found i- OH MY GOD IS THAT LEVI IN A DRESS?!"

"Hanji, no, pretend you never saw that. He's going to kill me. Give me my phone back!"

"No! Is there anymore?!" Eren dived off the bed and attempted to grab the phone but the women rolled away at the last moment.

"Don't you dare look at my messages!"

"Too late Eren!" At this point she was giggling manically until she suddenly went silent and her eyes widened. "On second thought I don't want to have any part in the birthday present he gives you but these pictures." Hanji erupted into giggles at the sight of Eren burying his face into his hands. "Enter. Attach. Send. These are mine now!" 

"Levi is going to kill me now! Hanji please don't tell anyone!"

"I promise I won't tell anyone! Except for maybe Erwin, Mike, Petra, Erd, Gunter, Auuro and Nanaba!"

"Please don't! At least give me my phone back!" 

Hanji tossed the phone back to the distraught boy and reached for hers, giggling yet again.

"Looks like your fever has gone down, you can go now!"

The teen grabbed his bags and flung open the door before calling over his shoulder. "I hate you Hanji."

"Eren you know that's a lie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEVI IN A MAIDS UNIFORM AND RED HEELS AND BITING A FEATHER DUSTER AND IN HOLD-UPS. *nosebleed*
> 
> Can somebody please, please, please, please draw that for me? 
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


	16. Please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise so much for the wait, but I've been dealing with some shit. So I should be back regularly now wooooo  
> This chapter is really crappy and I couldn't for the life of me do the smut so it's just lead up okayokayokay no smut for you.

‘I’ve just left college :D x’

‘Hurry up brat, the door is already open. x’

‘Okay darling~ x’

‘Please don’t call me that. X’

‘Okay sweetie! X’

‘Seriously stop with the pet names or no birthday present.’

‘Okay :c x’

Eren barged open the door, slammed it closed again, dropped his bag in the entrance and pulled off his shoes as fast as he could.

“Leviiiii! Where are youuu?” Eren trudged out of the hall and into the living room with a confused look on his face.

“Where do you think you little shit?” Levi called from the bedroom.

“It’s my birthday, could you stop being an asshole for just one day?” Eren skipped in the direction of Levi’s voice with a huge grin spreading across his face.

“You know that’s impossible.” Eren stepped through the doorway and was immediately pushed onto the bed and straddled by Levi, the maid’s dress falling down into a pool around the raven. “Happy birthday Eren."

"Yeah yeah, fuck me you gorgeous piece of shit." Eren reached up to pull Levi closer but the raven caught his hands and them pressed them down above his head.

"Who said _I_ was fucking _you_."

"Stop being such a tease and fuck me! Don't make me beg!"

"You are one dense motherfucker. To put it simply Eren, you will be fucking me today." Levi leant over the teen and whispered into his ear, "You don't have to do a single thing. Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show... birthday boy." Eren's breath hitched and Levi chuckled lightly before cupping the brunet's cheek and kissing him softly on the lips. Eren returned the kiss hungrily and attempted to free his hands from the older mans grasp and received a nip at his bottom lip in return.

"I said relax. Don't make me tie you up brat." Levi growled. In response to Levi's voice and also the proposition he made, Eren's cock strained against the confines of his skinny jeans and the teen let out a small whimper before his face flushed red.

"So you want that huh? Who knew you were so dirty? I should really clean you up and fulfil all your requests since I am your maid but since your not asking for anything I could just stop..." The shorter man rolled his hips against the others and smirked at the response he received.

"Nng, L-Levi please!" Eren attempted to buck his hips but the weight of Levi's body held him down.

"Yes Brat? What do you want?" The raven rolled his hips again and let out a quiet moan at the delicious friction.

"Ride my cock, tie me up, do whatever you want just please touch me!" 

Levi mocked gasped, "And here I thought you were above begging like a little whore, but I guess not." He then pushed himself off the teen and attempted to strip him of his clothes but had to push the boy back down onto the bed when he tried to sit up and kiss Levi on multiple occasions. 

"Are you going to behave and do what I say or not? Because if not I will have to restrain you in someway you ungrateful little shit." Eren whined, gave Levi a dejected look and tried to pull him in for a kiss whilst the older man was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Right that's it." The raven pulled off Eren's shirt, and ripped both of the sleeves off. He stretched the brunet's arms up to the bedposts and knotted each of them in place with a sleeve.

"You're going to stay there and appreciate you fucking birthday present now."

"But I want to touch you!" Eren tugged against the makeshift binds but couldn't feel them loosen.

"Do you want to be gagged as well? I've never seen someone complain so much about the fact they're about to have their boyfriend ride them in a fucking kinky dress whilst they don't have to do anything. Now shut up and let me do this."

"O-okay." 

Levi straddled the teen once again and left a trail of wet kisses which started at the shell of his ear and - after Levi crawled further down the bed - ended at the point where his boxers peaked over the top of his jeans. The shorter man sat back on his knees and admired his handwork which had left Eren whining and writhing beneath him.

"L-Levi...Please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... And then they fuck!
> 
> so yeah ew horrid writer right here!
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


	17. Drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for everything in this chapter and everything in future chapters.
> 
> Lord forgive for I have fucking sinned.
> 
>  
> 
> Snow Patrol is recommended as a band to listen to from the last time skip of this chapter onwards.

The Friday after Eren's birthday was one for alcohol and lots of it. At around 9 Jean barged into his house with Marco in tow and jumped onto the siblings sitting on the sofa.

"Jaegermeister, Mikasa es su casa! Time to get wasted!" 

"Why dickbag? I just want to relax!"

"Because you're finally 18 you ass! All of us are going!" Mikasa just glared at the boy who was collapsed on top of her and Eren.

Marco sighed and pulled Jean off the two. "What he meant to say was that we would love it if you came and had a few drinks on us."

"Oh god Marco we can't say no to you! Eren sprung up from the sofa and clambered us the stairs, if there was free drinks involved he was all for it.

5 minutes later he appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a pair of grey skinny jeans, a baggy iron maiden tee, black hoody and a pair of Doc Martens on. 

"Who's ready to get wasted then?!"

"That's the spirit Jaeger!" 

Jean ran up to Eren and grabbed hold of his wrist then continued to pull him out of the door and towards Marco's mini which was awaiting them. The raven and the freckled boy trailed after the two huffing in amusement at their on and off friendship.

\-------------------

When they arrived at the club the 6 others were waiting for them at the bar and shots of Jägermeister had already been set out for all 12 of them.

They counted down and all took the shots, cringing at the aftertaste.

"Plan all buy Eren a drink of his choice until he's smashed starts now!" Sasha shouted cheerfully before each teen enquired what drink the brunet wanted. When the first drink got passed over to him, he finished it in minutes and waited for the next free beverage. After the fourth drink he slowed down to sipping and staring at everyone whilst they danced but he couldn't hide the fact that the alcohol was obviously taking effect. His eyes repeatedly trailed back to Jean shaking his ass to dance music which was being blasted through the speakers. When the song finished Jean made his way over to the bar to order another drink and Eren blurted out his thoughts.

"You know Jean, if I didn't have a boyfriend and you didn't have a boyfriend I would so fuck you right now." The teen pushed himself away from the bar and stared at his green eyed friend.

"Wait Eren, you're gay?!"

"Uh, yeah." 

"You have a boyfriend?!"

"Yeah, he's super hot."

"And you would fuck me?!"

"That's what I said dickbag." 

"Three fucking revelations in one night?! Who else knows about this?!"

"Well... you, Mikasa and Armin know I'm gay and only you and Mikasa know about Levi! He's great you know, he fucks like a god!"

"Oh my god Eren go find a booth and sit in it, I'll bring the others over!" Jean walked off and started to get the groups attention whilst Eren downed his drink, ordered another and hopped off his stool to go sit in a large booth at the edge of the club.

Once Jean had directed everyone to sit in the booth he declared his findings.

"So guys! Jaeger just informed me he's gay, has a boyfriend that fucks like a god and he would fuck me! What do you think of that?"

"Wait wait wait Jean. I would only fuck you if you weren't such douchebag, stop twisting my words!" The whole group were silent as they processed the information.

"Eren, why did you never tell us?" Christa enquired gently as if he would get scared if she was too forceful.

"No reason to I guess... Now we're on the topic, I just want to say Levi is super hot and he makes me happy to be gay, like oh my fuck."

"And Levi is?" This time it was Reiner asking the question.

Mikasa sighed and answered for Eren. "Levi is Eren's boyfriend."

"Jaeger I still don't believe he exists!" 

"Well Jean I have pictures of him on my phone!" 

"Lets see then!"

Eren dug his phone from his pocket and went straight to his photo albums and brought up the most recent picture he had of Levi, which he received on his birthday. He held the phone out in front of Jean's face and smirked when the boy took the phone.

"There you go bastard, I got to fuck that on Tuesday, how do you feel?" The group passed around the phone until it reached Jean's hands again.

"He's hot, but why the fuck is he wearing a maids dress?!"

Eren's eyes widened with realisation and he jerked back his arm. "Oh god, I was not meant to show you that. He's gonna flip. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Hanji and Erwin are going to tell him oh my god." The boys friends had confusion written over their faces over his reaction.

"Eren what the fuck are you on about?" Ymir raised her eyebrows and glared at the brunet.

"That was my birthday present and I wasn't meant to show anyone and Hanji saw it and sent it to herself and then sent it to Erwin and now you guys have seen it oh god."

After that the subject was dropped and they all kept drinking till the early hours of the morning with the exception of Marco, Christa and Bertholdt who were the designated drivers.

When it reached 3am and nearly everyone was thoroughly wasted they all decided to split up and head home.

\-------------------

Mikasa and Marco were in the front of the car (although Mikasa had passed out) and Jean and Eren were in the back singing along to the radio. When song changed Eren groaned at the tacky pop music blasting through the speakers whilst Jean shouted and sang along at the top of his lungs.

"Jean shut up! This song is terrible! Marco can you switch stations please?!"

"Fuck off Jaeger this is good! Keep it on baby!"

The two teens argued back and forth until Marco undid his seatbelt and swivelled around to tell them to shut it. He took his eyes off the road...

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion.  
The light turned red.  
The brakes weren't pressed fast enough.  
A lorry slammed into the right side of the mini.  
Screams and the crunching of metal and bones ripped through the air.  
One last whisper left Eren's lips before everything went black.

"Levi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Screams at self*
> 
> I hoped you guys are freaking happy. You probably thought this fic was going to be really happy oh god why am i writing this?! *sobs*
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


	18. Problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is only around 600 words long and it's just information basically no plot but it's vital to the rest of the story okay byeeeeee.
> 
> (Also listen to Snow Patrol whilst reading!)

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

That was all the boy could hear for the first fifteen minutes of consciousness. He just sat there and listened to the soothing lullaby of the machines. When he found the strength, he slowly opened his eyes, glaring white forced him to close them. He again tried to open them and managed to, although he was squinting. As his green/blue orbs adjusted to the light he trailed his eyes everywhere he could without moving his body. 

_Where the fuck am I?_

He brought his body into motion and pushed himself into a sitting position, a sharp pain erupted from both his left arm and right leg. He gazed down to see that they were both wrapped in solid casts, leaving them immobile. He glanced round the rest of the room and sighed.

_Why the fuck am I in hospital?_

The memories flooded back into the boys mind causing him to panic and make the heart rate monitor go crazy. He choked out painful sobs as multiple nurses rushed into the room telling him calm down and take deep breathes like that was actually going to help.

"Oh my god Eren please calm down, please!" The teen swivelled his head round to the pained voice and saw Levi hovering near the doorway. His heart rate lowered and his breathing slowed down, the nurses left the two men saying that they would be back after they had talked.

"Whe-where are they?" 

"Jean and Mikasa are in the ICU, they haven't woken up yet." Levi sucked in a breath, walked up to the bed and held the brunet's hand. "Marco... Your friend Marco... He didn't make it... He died on impact."

Eren froze at the words, his eyes widened as his mind registered them. The boy used to good arm to grab a handful of his hair, he pulled at it and screamed whilst shaking his head. The nurses rushed in once again and demanded that Levi left the room.

Eren was then was injected with a substance that slowed him down till his body eventually went limp.

 

\-------------------

 

Beep.  
Tap.  
Beep.  
Tap.  
Beep.  
Tap.

Three weeks had passed and Eren was still stuck in the hospital bed but that was okay because he had a routine and routines make everything fine.

During the first week he made numerous attempts to harm himself in any fashion and wouldn't speak to anyone. On the second week Eren had to have a visiting psychiatric talk to him, nothing about the sessions stayed in his mind except that when the therapist was talking it was harder to focus on the beeps of the heart monitor, everything else was forgotten.

Beep.  
Tap.  
 **"Eren."**  
Beep.  
Tap.  
 **"EREN."**  
Beep.  
Tap.  
 **"EREN!"**

The boy snapped his head towards the loudmouths direction and glared. 

"Eren I'm going to need you to talk otherwise you'll never get better." 

Beep.  
Tap.  
Beep.  
Tap. 

"Remaining silent isn't good for you." 

Beep.  
Tap.  
Beep.  
Tap. 

"Eren y-" A nurse opened the door interrupted the man from whatever he was going to say to pass Eren the mess they called food. 

"Buzz if you want anything else okay?" The brunet just nodded in the nurses direction before starting his new routine, still continuing with the taps with his left arm.

Beep.  
Tap.  
Pick up the fork.  
Beep.  
Tap.  
Turn it over 5 times.  
Beep.  
Tap.  
Pick up the knife.  
Beep.  
Tap.  
Turn it over 5 times.  
Beep.  
Tap.  
 _No. That wasn't right._  
Beep.  
Tap.  
Turn the knife over 5 more times.  
Beep.  
Tap.  
 _That's okay now. It doesn't look dangerous. It's too blunt._  
Beep.  
Tap.  
Green foods first. Peas.  
Beep.  
Tap.  
Then white foods. Mashed potato.  
Beep.  
Tap.  
Then meat. Sausages.  
Beep.  
Tap.  
 _They weren't touching today. That's good._  
Beep.  
Tap.  
Drink. Apple juice.

\-------------------

"I'm afraid to say Eren had selective mutism, OCD and PTSD, all gained from the accident. I recommend that he start seeing a therapist daily once he gets out of the hospital, group therapy should do him good as well. I can inform his sister of this myself or you can do it Levi."

"I'll do it, thank you though."

"It's my job, good luck." The man walked away leaving the raven standing outside Eren's door in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Eren's OCD is going to be based around the fact he wants everything to be safe so his friends don't get hurt because he blames himself for Marco's death but more on that next chapter okay!
> 
> kudos/comments/bookmarks please? 
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


	19. It always gets worse before it gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it took me 10 days to update this, gomen!
> 
> I had mock exams and shit so my mind had been dead D:
> 
> Enjoy though darlings!
> 
>  
> 
> (Again, listen to Snow Patrol whilst reading!)

On the sixth week Eren had his casts removed and he returned home but remained under Levi's care.

Grab a mug.  
Turn on the kettle.  
Grab a tea bag.  
Fill mug.  
Stir.  
Grab Blanket.

Eren once again perched at the window at 6 o'clock, staring at the patterns the rain made against the glass and sipping cautiously at the steaming hot tea.

_I missed this routine. I missed the silence. I missed the effortlessness of it all._

The boy trailed his finger round the rim of the mug as he was lost in thought.

 _Why did I give all of it up? Was it really because of just one person?_

He sighed at sipped at the drink once again.

_I'm dangerous, a liability to everyone's safety. I should just lock myself away forever._

He went to take another drink from the mug but came to the realisation that it was empty.

_Time for a refill I guess._

Eren stood up and attempted to untangle himself from the blankets but couldn't. The longer it took to remove the blanket the more stressed he became which lead to him throwing the mug down in anger and dropping to the floor, releasing a choked sob which brought on a steady steam of built up tears. 

_I'm so stupid, so dangerous. I can't do anything without hurting someone. FUCK._

"Eren? Where are you? Are you upstairs?"

_Nononono. He shouldn't see me! It's not safe!_

The brunet pushed himself off the floor and ran to his parents old room; clambering into the closet and pulling the door shut whilst Levi made his way up the stairs.

"Fuck! Eren where are you?!" The boy could hear Levi throwing open doors and muttering desperately to himself and prayed that he couldn't be found in the darkness of the closet but Eren couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips as the bedroom door crashed open. The raven heard the whimper and rushed over the the closet and pulled open the door. The sight of Eren cowering in a small ball, shaking violently made him freeze. He tentatively reached out to the boy but received a growl as the brunet edged further backwards.

"Don't...don't...don't fucking touch me." Levi again reached out but was forced backwards as Eren sprung out of the closet and ran to the hallway. The older man would normally be glad that Eren finally talked but when he was in this state it seemed like the worst thing in the world.

When the raven followed him out of the room he was already in the process of collecting every single shard of the clay mug by hand.

"Eren why don't you use..."

_He's talking to me again. Let's ignore him and focus on this task. If we don't do it exactly right someone could tread on the shards and the germs could make them infected and they could die, it would all be my fault._

Ten minutes later Levi had ceased talking and leant up against the wall watching Eren. The said brunet stood up gently and descended the stairs before returning with numerous cleaning supplies, including a bucket of water that smelt strongly of bleach.

"What're you doing Eren? There's no need..."

_Focus on the task._  
 _Sweep the floor five times, get the remaining shards into one pile._  
 _Use the small brush the sweep them into the dustpan once- no two, three, four, five times._  
 _Cover a rag in bleach and wipe the floors, five times, obviously._  
 _The floor's going to get wet, let's sit Levi down so he doesn't slip over and crack his skull open and die._

Levi received a harsh shove and he fell onto the cushioned window seat, slightly astonished and the boy's strength.

_Get the mop and run it over the floor five times. Wait it's still dirty. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten times. Perfect._  
 _Run a dry rag over the floor five times and it's dry. No. It should be dry, why isn't it? Ten times to make sure then. Not enough._  
 _Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen times. **No. Why isn't it dry?!**_  
 _Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty. **NONONO. IT NEEDS TO BE DRY. LEVI CAN'T DIE ON ME. IT'S DANGEROUS LIKE THIS. IT NEEDS TO BE SAFE.**_

Eren began desperately scrubbing the floor, using enough effort to make his wrists bend at slightly awkward angles. When the didn't work he attempted to use his hands and nails but his arms were pulled behind his back and he was made to sit up straight. The teen thrashed against Levi's grip and attempted to head-butt him till he was released but the raven dodged the attacks.

"I told you...not to fucking touch me." Levi chose not to reply and sat there restraining Eren until he heard the brunet's breathing slow and the angry grunts and growls turn into painful sobs.

Levi released the boy's arms, spun him round so they were face to face and pulled him into his chest. He rubbed soothing motions into the others back and whispered reassurances and 'I love you's. This was until the grip on his shirt slackened and heavy breaths replaced whimpers. Levi carried Eren to his room and placed him lightly in the bed before getting in himself, wrapping the covers round the both like a cocoon and circling his arms around the teen's waist; pulling him close.

"I love you, Eren. I don't want to see you like this but...it always gets worse before it gets better right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always,  
> I would love comments, kudos and bookmarks! It's lovely talking to you guys!
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com


	20. Return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He needs to hit rock bottom before he gets better so gomen!
> 
> All the sads up in here today I'm sorry!
> 
>  
> 
> (Listen to Snow Patrol whilst reading!)

_Levi's safe? He survived last night even though he was so close to me? I didn't damage him one bit..._

"Hm...Eren? What's the time? Oh it's only six, we can lay in bed for a bit and chat huh?" 

The brunet shook his head slightly before climbing out of the bed and stripping of his clothes whilst heading towards the shower. He stepped into the bathroom before locking and unlocking the door ten times and rattling the handle to make sure. Eren turned on the shower and whilst waiting for it to heat up he laid out towels to cover the whole floor as an extra precaution to not make the floor wet so when Levi came in he didn't slip and hit his head on the counter. 

As the shower reached a scalding hot the teen stepped in and hissed at the temperature but didn't adjust in to a lower heat.

_Heat gets rid of bacteria, burns it, kills it. Bacteria harms people I've got to get rid of it._

Once he got used to the heat he began scrubbing mercilessly at his skin, getting rid of all the supposed dirt on his already clean body.

_I'm so dirty? Why am I so dirty? I didn't wash last night did I? No. I'll clean myself twice as much to make up it. Perhaps that's not enough? Three, maybe four times more will probably work. Four times is best, scrubbing my whole body 40 times is enough to get rid of any dirt on my skin._

A little over half an hour later Levi was pounding at the door.

"Eren, why are you taking so long? It should've taken five minutes! Hurry up!"

_I'm only fucking half way there! It's impossible to do it in 5 goddamn minutes! ___

__Levi continued knocking and shouting for 10 minutes without any acknowledgment before deciding he needed to kick down the door._ _

__The door gave in causing a loud bang and Eren started screaming as a reflexive action that could be deemed as too over the top if not for his ptsd._ _

_Oh god, oh god, oh god! What's happening!? No. Fuck no! Keep scrubbing it doesn't matter if I get hurt, keep going. I could give everyone diseases if I'm not clean enough!_

Levi was standing frozen in the doorway at the sight of Eren shrieking at the top of his voice, rubbing his broken skin raw. He rushed towards the shower and pulled the glass door open before dragging Eren out and enveloping him into a tight hug, immobilising his arms in the process. 

"Hey, Eren. It's okay nothing's going to hurt you. Shush...calm...there you go. Everything's alright." 

Eren's unconscious screams died down but his thoughts were still loud as ever. 

_He's touching me! Oh god no, I'm dirty! If I move I'll dirty him more!_

Levi let go of Eren with one hand to grab a towel and wrap it around the boy before leading him to sit on the bed. 

All Eren could hear was the faint humming of Levi's voice whilst he sat there encased in the towel. 

_He stopped me but I suppose I was nearly done, 30 times should be enough I suppose. I need to dry, then get changed and then get ready for college._

Eren stood up from the bed and brushed Levi away before rubbing his sensitive skin dry 5 times over in the meantime Levi was frantically asking him questions and muttering to himself about what to do. 

Eren pulled out a clean set of clothes before putting them on and looking into the mirror before straightening them out. Levi left Eren to rush downstairs and get the first aid kit out from under the sink; rummaging around to find bandages. 

When the teen arrived in the kitchen, placing his bag on the floor before setting out to make toast, the raven tugged his hand so he fell into the chair and wound bandages around his bare arms all the way up to the bottom of his sleeves on both arms. 

Eren just sat there in the process until he figured Levi was finished and then got up from the chair, making and eating the toast in silence. 

Eren remained at the table for an hour whilst Levi showered, dressed and had his breakfast - simply staring off into space. 

When it reached 8 o'clock the boy got up from his chair, walked towards the front door without replying to the goodbye Levi had given him, picked up a surgical face mask from a box of them and left the house. 

__\--------------------_ _

"Today we will be interpreting expressionism from the 1900's into our works, I know you haven't looked at it Eren but the name gives it all away. Just express yourself on the canvas using whatever materials you want." 

There was a chorus of 'yes sir' and Eren simply nodded before the room irrupted into chatter. Whilst everyone went for bright, seemingly happy materials Eren picked up navy blues, blacks, greys, browns and reds before he was content and returned to his canvas. 

The background was painted navy blue with the exception of a chunk of brown which then blended into red at the bottom, there was a huge mass of grey in the middle with 4 black silhouettes - looking almost like people - on top. Eren covered the brush in red again before smearing it over his work messily until he was pleased with his work. 

At first he believe the painting had no significance until the shade of red began to look like blood and the grey reminded him of crushed up metal. 

Eren's eyes widened in shock and recognition before his breaths became heavy and he had to pull down the face mask to suck in air. 

"Very good Eren, very dark and twisted I like it!" 

The brunet didn't reply to his teacher and instead grabbed his bag and ran out the door, his whole body shaking. The boy ran though the corridors, without any clue where to go but ended up pulling up the mask before bursting into the Hanji's office. 

"Oh Eren honey it's you! Wait, what's wrong? Eren, tell me what's wrong? Should I call Levi?" 

He dismissed he questions and sat in the corner a the sick bed, gasping for air and clutching his knees close to his chest. 


	21. Everything comes to an end.

Levi walked with Eren back to the house, rain cascading down around them. Hands gripping each other’s tightly. The walk back was peaceful and quiet with only the sound of pitter-pattering ran and there was a chill in the air despite it already being halfway through May.

"Eren, I know you don't want to talk about it but are you going to tell me what’s wrong?"

Eren gave a small shake of his head in return.

"Why?"

Another small shake of the head.

"You know I love you. You know I trust you. Just this once trust me. Eren, tell me.”

They reached the font of Eren’s house and Levi turned to the look at the brunet who had tears running down his face that could be mistaken for rain if the older man didn’t know any better.

“Help me Levi… Help me get better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading okay okay okay!
> 
> This was my first ever multi-chapter fic and I'm so happy with the reactions it received!
> 
> I know there's a sudden ending but I felt the need to end it there, I'm sorry this end chapter was so short but deal with it.
> 
> In the future there may be a first person epilogue, it depends really!
> 
> But I'm so happy that you guys stuck through all 21 chapters and I love you if you're reading this!
> 
> REMEMBER!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr:  
> totorosneighbour.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter:  
> @stupid_otaku
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you again for reading, I love you!**


End file.
